The Words Unspoken
by Arianne 08
Summary: Set sometime after chapter 50. Finally having a moment for themselves, Eren and Mikasa reflect on their encounter with the Smiling Titan as well as on their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

* * *

The fiery disc of the setting sun disappeared behind the top of the colossal wall. Far from any civilization the Survey Corps were healing their wounds and gathering their strength, as well as fulfilling their usual duties, such as struggling with the all-pervasive dust in the hut which served as their temporary shelter. The evening, however, was the time when they could finally take a rest from trying to satisfy Corporal Levi with their house cleaning skills.

Seeking a bit of quiet and solitude, Mikasa went outside. Feeling no need to stray far away from the cottage, she leaned against a wooden post several steps away from the door. As the moonlight struggled its way through the clouds, her gaze swept the surroundings; vast open areas, forests stretching far up to the massive wall in the horizon. She breathed in the cool evening air, wondering what it smelled like in the outside world.

Would they ever get the chance to explore it? Endless seas filled with salt water, deserts of sand, landscapes of ice… Even though it had always been only Eren and Armin who openly dreamed of seeing all these wonders with their own eyes, Mikasa was also intrigued by the vision of life beyond the walls. After all, they would explore the world together, all three of them, just like they'd always planned. As unrealistic as it sounded, one was always allowed to dream.

To dream of a world where the ground no longer shook under the titan's feet.

Mikasa lowered her head. In her hands she was holding her beloved red scarf. It felt soft and warm under her fingertips, the way it always did. Whenever she touched it she felt safe, remembering that she was not alone. So many times she thought she had lost _him_, and yet, somehow they managed to withstand all adversities.

She was on the point of wrapping the cloth around her neck when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Eren closing it behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking up to her.

Mikasa looked away. "I'm fine. I seem to be healing fast." The fact that her chest was throbbing as if the titan's huge fingers had been still clenched around her like snakes was a trivial detail she could omit. Sooner or later the pain would recede. She didn't need to trouble the people around her.

"It's a good thing Jean was there to save you." he mentioned somewhat grimly.

The soft evening breeze ruffled their hair as they stood in silence, gazing at the tall trees growing behind the low wall that surrounded the hut. Apart from the thick branches swaying slowly in the wind the world around them seemed dead. Only the noise coming from behind the door and their friends' chatting maintained a bit of life in the desolate place.

"Why did you say that back then?" Eren asked suddenly. Her thoughts interrupted, Mikasa turned her head toward him, confused. "Why did you say all those things at that particular moment?"

And then she understood. He meant the time when they had witnessed Hannes's death while kneeling in front of the titan that had taken Eren's mother away from them all those years ago. She could still remember that twisted smile, the one that had brutally turned their peaceful life into a nightmare. With all the chaos around them, with their friend dead and them left almost defenseless, she had known that soon the nightmare would come to an end. Was she… trying to surrender? Thanks to Eren she was always ready to fight till the last drop of blood, and yet… At that moment all she had wanted was to express her deepest gratitude to him.

Now that she thought of it, she couldn't even find a reasonable answer to his question.

"Those might have been the last minutes of our lives. I just… wanted you to know." she replied sincerely.

"You were ready to give up, weren't you?" A faint note of accusation could be heard in his voice. "Just because you knew you couldn't save us?"

_Of course_, he could see right through her. The questions were clearly rhetorical. Mikasa lowered her head. _Yes, Eren, you're right. Why do I feel ashamed because of that? Because for one moment I wasn't as strong as I always have to be_? _Because I wanted to spend the last minutes of my life looking into your eyes?_

She didn't say a word.

Eren continued. "And in such a moment you even thanked me for this stupid scarf. It's only a piece of cloth." he shrugged, puzzled.

A shadow of the faintest smile ran across her face. "To you it may be just a piece of cloth. But to me…" she looked down at the scarf in her hands. "…it's the most precious thing." She would never forget the sudden feeling of warmth, not only after Eren had wrapped the cloth around her for the first time, but also when she had been invited to become a part of his family. When doctor Jeager offered her a place under the roof of his house, Eren accepted her without a mere second of hesitation. Just when she had thought that she lost everything… that there was no place for her in this world anymore… that thenceforth she would experience only cold and loneliness… he changed it all.

"It'll always remind me of home," she continued, "of finding happiness again," She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "…of you."

His eyes widened. Furrowing his eyebrows, Eren looked away.

"Don't think that it was just about the scarf." Mikasa added quickly. "It was everything that led to me receiving it."

Once again, the memories returned. She was lying on cold floor, barefoot, hearing her kidnappers talking… talking about having just murdered her parents. She was feeling dizzy. Were it because of the utter shock or the paralyzing fear, she could not tell. In her heart there was an endless void. She didn't even feel the pain. Only the cold, its icy digits running up her skin, diverting her attention from anything else. Was the time even passing? Or maybe she was just trapped in that terrifying nightmare, with no way of escape?

And then everything happened in a split second. Both murderers were sprawled on the ground in their own blood, unmoving. In the fading daylight slanting into the dark hut she saw the silhouette of a young boy, red dripping from the knife he was holding. She was barely conscious of what had just happened, still hoping that it was only a bad dream she would soon wake from. She could barely hear what he was saying to her as he cut through the rope which was painfully restraining her wrists. She was being rescued by a boy who risked his life for her, and yet… the gaping emptiness within her would not shrink.

…until the third kidnapper appeared.

_If you win, you live._

The man's fingers clenched around Eren's neck as he fought for breath.

_If you lose, you die. _

She picked up the knife, unable to make another move. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably.

_If you don't fight, you can't win!_

And then she was stumbling forwards, suddenly stronger than ever before, her eyes glowing with pure determination and rage, the blade aiming for the place where the beast's heart should be…

Then she was brought back to reality. She felt hands brushing lightly against hers and realized that the fabric was slipping through her fingers. It was Eren pulling the scarf out of her hands. Had it been someone else than Eren, she would have clenched her hands fiercely without even the slightest intention of letting go. Still, she was confused.

For a while Eren stared at the red piece of cloth in his hands, rubbing his fingertips on it, seemingly deep in thought... as if he, too, were recalling the same memory.

The silence was lengthening. Mikasa kept observing him apprehensively. Wasn't he going to say anything?

"Eren…" she called.

He shuddered at the sound of his name coming from her. He tore his gaze away from the scarf. "Armin told me how you'd been acting while I got captured." he said, staring blindly into space.

A soft shade of crimson blossomed on Mikasa's cheeks. She turned away, gritting her teeth. _Way to go, Armin, I wonder how much you've spilled._ She promised herself to give him a piece of her mind later.

Usually Eren would only lash out on her whenever she was becoming overly protective of him or putting her own issues above her duties as a soldier. Now, probably knowing that she'd yielded to her emotions once more, would he do so again? Why would it always annoy him so much?

_Why don't you realize what kind of fate you saved me from? Why can't you see that apart from you I have no one else in this world? You brought me back to life and I will do anything to sustain yours. Just… let me be here for you._

As much as she wanted him to know it… she couldn't utter a word. She closed her eyes, ready to be reprimanded.

That was when she felt something soft being loosely wrapped around her neck and familiar warmth overwhelming her. She opened her eyes to see Eren holding the loose ends of the red scarf which he had tossed over her head. His eyes were on hers.

"I said I'd wrap it around you as many times as you need me to." he said quietly. "And I will," he began to coil one end of the material around her neck, "…from now on…", he repeated the gesture once again, so that her lips were covered, "…I'll be here to do it whenever you ask for it."

Mikasa felt as if she'd fallen into a kind of trance. She stood immobilized, catching every single word. Part of her wished to close her eyes to stop the tears that were starting to well up in them, whereas the other part didn't want to lose sight of the deep celadon pools in front of her. So she kept her eyes open, letting her vision become gradually blurred.

Such a simple act it was and yet it triggered the most intense emotions in her heart, the heart of a fearless soldier. Could it be that he really meant what he'd said back then? From what she knew of him, Eren would never make empty promises.

"I'm sorry for the way I've always acted towards you." he confessed, no longer able to look her in the eyes. "I guess I just don't know how to show you… that I care about you, too." The words came out louder than he'd intended them to.

Eren could never get rid of the lingering feeling of guilt which gnawed on him whenever someone died or suffered because of him. But this time it had been different. This time it had been even worse.

While he was carrying Mikasa away from the raging titans, she was trying her best to choke back the sounds and not to moan in pain. Her rib injury was quite serious and still she was forced to endure the ride back to the wall. He could almost feel her grimacing against his back as she held on to him firmly on the horse. Later, while he was setting her down on the stretcher, something crumbled inside him. _He_ was the one to blame for her state. Neither Armin's reassuring smile nor her claiming to be fine could change that. Suddenly the roles were switched. Now he was the one looking after her, worrying about her wellbeing, watching over her while she was sleeping.

Mikasa was almost unaware of the single tear that rolled down her cheek and vanished in the folds of her scarf. She had never expected to hear it from him, albeit she secretly yearned for it deep inside her heart. Sometimes he had been giving her reasons for thinking that she wasn't dear to him. And now the unexpected humbleness in his voice clearly proved that he was being sincere. What was it that had suddenly impelled him to speak his mind?

And then it dawned on her that it had all been in her head. She had always focused on him continuously rejecting her protection. But things were completely different when he kept his mouth shut.

He had been ready to fight the Smiling Titan barehanded to protect them, just like she could always go to any lengths to protect him. He'd carried her on his back to safety, just like she would always come to his rescue when he was in trouble. And when she had woken up in her bed after having her injury tended to she found him napping on a chair next to her, just like she would never leave his side when he was recovering. What more proof did she need?

Mikasa felt something melt inside her heart.

Even if Eren had intended to say anything else, he was stopped by Mikasa who flung her arms around him rapidly, almost knocking the air out of him. He could feel her soft hair against his cheek as she clung to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Completely caught off guard, Eren stood motionlessly as though he'd been petrified. Only on very rare occasions could he see her letting her emotions take over, and in most of the cases, if not in all of them, _he_ had been involved. Having fully realized what had just happened, shyly and awkwardly, he wrapped an arm around her back, still too insecure to return the hug properly.

He could feel her shaking slightly, but there were no sobs to be heard.

Why was this situation so uncomfortable and foreign to him? Had he already disposed of all emotions other than grief and rage? He'd always claimed that feelings were for the weak. The world was a battlefield; their life – a never-ending struggle. In such a world there was no place for the weak. Only the ones who'd abandoned their humanity had the chance to survive. His heart was so filled with utter loathing of the titans, the urge to avenge his mother and his comrades, that there was no place left for the ones he held most dear and who were still alive.

_Mikasa and Armin…_

He would always be deprived of what he loved, so perhaps… he was just afraid to love them, lest he lose them?

_Mikasa…_

She was a relentless killer, one of the strongest and most powerful persons he ever knew, nevertheless, these qualities could never repress all the affection she had to give. Eren remembered exactly what Armin had told him earlier. She had been completely broken after losing him again, she was ready to kill anyone who would try to stop her from taking him back, and all she ever wanted… was to be by his side.

Suddenly something snapped inside of him and he embraced her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

In response, Mikasa clenched her fists in his shirt, hardly believing in what was happening. Gradually she relaxed in his arms. Had it not been for Hannes's sacrifice, she wouldn't be able to do it ever again. The thought of losing her family would always break her heart. She couldn't afford to let it happen again. Therefore she had promised herself she would protect Eren at all costs.

Yet again they had narrowly escaped death. All that mattered at this moment was that he was with her, holding her close. Mikasa smiled weakly, savoring his proximity. _Thanks, Armin. I owe you for this one._

For the first time in what seemed to be forever… she was happy.

* * *

_I'm not sure whether I should continue this. Please, let me know what you think of it so far._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no idea how it became so long that I needed to split it into two chapters. I guess I just tend to wander away from the main topic…_

_The action takes place somewhere in chapter 53 of the manga._

_Also, thank you for the positive reviews of the first chapter. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

The thin candle standing on the nightstand was burning out very slowly, gradually letting darkness engulf the room. The tall flame was as still as if it were frozen, with not even the weakest gust of air to distort it. It was quiet. So quiet that it was becoming almost maddening.

Lying on his back in bed, Eren was staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. The dead silence and inaction were growing to be his invisible enemies. To make things worse, he wasn't able to fight them. All he could do was wait till he would finally be allowed to leave this damned room and the silence that hung within its four walls. Why had everyone insisted that he should stay in bed for the rest of the day and not even join them for supper? He had already fully recovered after Hanji's experiment. He was even in quite a good shape, not to mention that his limbs had regenerated in no time with no complications whatsoever.

It was the inaction that had a malign influence on him. Due to the lack of duties to fulfill all he could do to kill time was think. And that was the exact reason why he dreamed of leaving this cage he was trapped in. He hated the thoughts that plagued him whenever he was forced to stay idle. There was no way to deal with them, for not even sleep would swat them away. They would only take a form of nightmares, thus becoming even more vivid.

Eren turned on his side, the still-bright candle flame reflected in his wide open eyes. He had let everyone down again. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out how to harden his titan's skin. Was he sentenced to discovering his skills by accident only? Annie had made it look childishly easy every single time she used this ability, then why was it so hard for him? There was no one he could turn to for help, no one to give him even the smallest advice. The burden lied on his shoulders.

Hanji, Levi, his comrades, even his father… they all counted on him. Moreover, the entire mankind counted on him. With the power he held the impossible could become possible. Wall Maria could be retaken, however, on one condition. Eren had to learn how to wield his power and become its master. Only then could mankind be saved. Their gate to the outside world would finally be opened. Yet, as Levi had aptly observed, in the current 'shitty' situation all hope was gone.

Eren had given his word to the Corporal that he would not fail. He would always do his best to keep his promises, but this time the task had overwhelmed him. Why was he expected to be the hero of mankind? He had never asked for it. His goal was to wipe out all the titans, exterminate every last one of them, but with all eyes on him, the pressure just kept distressing him more and more.

His jaw clenched. How was he supposed to live up to their expectations when he couldn't learn to control the power he possessed? There were too many questions which could not be answered and more and more kept arising. How many more people would have to die for him? How many would have to suffer because of his failures? The feeling of guilt would not go away. Especially now after the loss of the close friend of his family.

Hannes's death had been a crushing blow for him; partly because it bore too much resemblance to his mother's. Both persons had a special place in Eren's heart, he had watched both of them disappear in the jaws of the same titan that haunted his dreams, and in both cases watching had been all he could do. _Useless_, he thought, disgusted with himself. _I was as useless and helpless as five years ago. Nothing has changed. Not a single thing._

Eren clenched his fists in the bed sheets. While he had never approved of Hannes's ignorance and drunkenness, he considered him to be a kind-hearted and caring man who was always ready to protect him even at his life's cost. Initially craven, yet courageous in the end, fueled by the will of making up for the past, the Captain of the Garrison had always been able to admit his mistakes and tried to pay off his debts.

_Why him?_ Eren asked himself, feeling his eyes begin to well up. Had it not been for Hannes, he would have been certainly dead for five years now. He tried not to picture what would have happened to Mikasa if their savior hadn't summoned up the courage to face the Smiling Titan in the fields. He wished he could have got more chances to see him after joining the military. Thanks to the friendly old man his childhood was rarely boring. Recalling scenes from the past when they'd still lived a peaceful life, shared their dreams, the joy, the pain, Eren struggled not to give in to despair once again. He hadn't even got the opportunity to bid a proper farewell to him… show his heartfelt gratitude to him… or honor his memory.

He had thought his loathing of the titans couldn't grow any deeper, however, he couldn't have been more wrong. They kept depriving him of everything he valued in life. Freedom, happiness, family, friendship… He would make sure that Hannes, as well as hundreds of soldiers before him, hadn't sacrificed his life for nothing. He vowed to contribute to mankind's victory and witness the last titan being slain. He would plug up Wall Maria… or he would die trying. Too many people have already lost their lives fighting for freedom. He felt as if his hands were stained with their blood. Much as he regretted it, it was impossible to prevent the death of every soldier, but he could not afford to lose anyone close to his heart. He would no longer be a helpless boy who could do naught but watch his family and friends die at the hand of repulsive beasts that enjoyed devouring human flesh for no particular reason. He was filled with dread at the very thought that he might lose these persons even tomorrow. What if next time… it was Armin? What if it was…

The sudden creak of the door being opened almost made him leap. He jerked his head up to look over the sheets.

"…Mikasa?"

The person who had just appeared in his thoughts now stepped over the threshold and pushed the door shut behind her. In her hands she was carrying a tray with food.

"I brought you supper." she announced, placing the tray on the nightstand. The flickering candle flame danced in the grey eyes of hers as she turned to him. "How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" she asked apprehensively. Even though she seldom smiled, her eyes held a gentle warmth when she spoke to him.

Still slightly dazed, Eren glanced at the steaming bowl of soup and the loaf of bread waiting on the tray beside him, before looking back up at Mikasa. Then he tossed the sheets away, causing the flame to flicker intensely, and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Yes, I need to carry this food back downstairs and eat together with the rest of you." he stated firmly. But as he tried to stand up he was instantly overwhelmed with dizziness. Mikasa rushed over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, however, it occurred to be unnecessary, as Eren slumped down onto the bed, clutching his forehead.

"I told you not to overdo it." Mikasa said, looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, just give me a minute." he assured her, grimacing. But when he felt the weight on his shoulder increase, he knew she wouldn't let him move even an inch up.

He propped his forearms on thighs, giving up. "Why won't they even let me join them for supper. It's pointless." he complained. Actually, the meal was more or less an excuse. What he wanted was to let his friends occupy his mind with something else than what he was dwelling on; even if it were supposed to be something silly. But what if his presence only spoiled the atmosphere… What if nobody was in the mood to laugh or speak of anything that did not concern this 'shitty situation'... After all, it wouldn't be surprising. Not after the recent events.

"They just want you to be in perfect condition, both physical and mental." Mikasa explained. "It seems they're planning something, but no one knows what. We'll be told soon." Even though Hanji was already thinking of another experiment, Levi was acting as if he were awaiting a message with instructions. He must have already informed the Commander of the present situation.

"Even so, if you find it pointless, at least treat it as an order." she added, trying to convince him. And then something caught her attention. She tilted her head to get a better look at his face. "Eren… were you crying?"

She'd caught him again. With a frustrated snarl Eren turned his face away from her and wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. It would still make him feel abashed, regardless of the reason of it.

"I was just… thinking too much." he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor. Should he share his thoughts with her? Wasn't that what he needed? Mikasa would understand him, she always had. Back in Shiganshina they were practically inseparable as kids. Whenever he was upset, she was there to hear him out. Whenever she was sad, he was there to cheer her up. Everything had been so easy back then. They were lighthearted, joyful and free. Even though they had lived together for merely one year, they'd grown very close in no time. However, in the military their bond had begun to loosen.

Eren knew the cause of it. Their family had been broken, their world shattered to pieces like stained glass, all because of two persons who he used to call 'friends'. Because of the two persons, who were directly responsible for the fall of Wall Maria, life as they knew it was over. No more laughter, happiness, or tenderness… He swore he would make sure that they pay for it, and yet…

"Now that I've failed the experiment it's all screwed up. There's no way for me to save mankind… nor to repay Hannes." He lowered his head even more. "I'm sorry."

Sorrow contorted Mikasa's face. Rarely had she seen him in such miserable state, albeit it tended to happen more often lately. She hated it when all she could do to help him was speak reassuring words. She wanted to console him, to hold him in her arms and kiss the pain away, but most importantly to find a solution to the problems that kept besetting him. There was one obstacle, though. She didn't have the slightest idea about titans' special abilities.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't used to being helpless. Her gaze swept the room and stopped on a chair standing by the nightstand. She drew it up to the bed and sat down in front of the young man, leaning forward. All she could see was a mop of dark messy hair before her face.

"Eren" she nearly whispered. She waited patiently till a pair of celadon eyes, which she loved so much, looked up at her. She could easily lose herself in their depth enhanced by the faint warm light, even though there was hardly any emotion in them.

"You have hardly any experience in controlling your titan body." Seeing a shadow of accusation in his look, she continued. "What I'm trying to say is that so far you've undergone only one experiment. _One_. You can't expect to master this skill after just one attempt. And I'm not talking only about your titan skills. It refers to everything. Life is hard. No one is born with the answers to all questions in this world."

This had always been the problem with Eren. Due to his high ambitions he would put himself under pressure and often push himself to the limit. Once he'd established a goal he would go to any lengths to attain it, not bearing the fatal consequences in mind. Which was mostly why Mikasa had always had to keep a watchful eye on him.

"And I don't know what kind of change or progress Hanji-san expected to see after your third transformation _in a row_." she said, rather to herself. "She should have known better than to carry on after the second one."

Hanji's ideas had always been extravagant, to say the least. But this time she had clearly overdone it. Mikasa was perfectly aware that Eren was capable of growing his limbs back, but this time it had been his face that was gone. The sight had been dreadful and filled her with fear. But it wasn't Eren that she was afraid of. She feared that it had been too much for him to handle in that state. She kept recalling the battle of Trost, when had hadn't been able to regenerate in his titan form. Luckily, no complications occurred this time.

Mikasa realized that Eren was gazing into space again, lost it his thoughts. She could easily guess what was bothering him; he had just stated it directly. She frowned in sorrow, recalling their friend's death. Why was she constantly losing the people she cared about, people she associated with home? Hannes had saved their lives once again, yet this time he paid for it with his own. The world was merciless; she was being reminded of it too often.

"You're blaming yourself even for his death, aren't you?"

"How can I not blame myself?" Eren asked, a note of disbelief in his hushed voice. "It happened again. I've done nothing again. I'd spent five years of my life working my tail off to become strong enough to fight them… and when the time came…" He shook his head contemptuously. _I've failed you, mother. I swore I would avenge you and instead I ended up losing someone again._

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

His hands balled into fists.

"In this case should I also feel guilty for not helping him?" he heard Mikasa say.

"Don't you even say that!" he replied immediately, raising his voice involuntarily. "With those injuries you would have got yourself killed."

"So would you, trying to fight without your gear, not to mention any weapon."

Eren grimaced, turning away. "Not if I had known I could control the titans earlier. The motherfucker would have been ripped to shreds before it got the chance to lay its hands on Hannes."

Mikasa tried her best not to slap her forehead. "For God's sake, Eren, will you stop this nonsense? It's so easy for you to say it now, isn't it? But the thing is that you can't change the past, nor can you predict the future."

"I know, I know." Eren cut in quickly. "I'm just… never mind."

She was right again, he knew it perfectly. It intrigued him why he was subconsciously trying to prove himself guilty. It was pointless, yet he couldn't help feeling that way.

"What were you thinking, anyway?" Mikasa asked calmly. "You wanted to fight a 15-meter-class titan with your bare hands. You know you were just lucky…" Had it not been for Eren's mysterious ability, their chances of survival would have been close to minimum. However, saying that he was powerful only because of his titan skills would be a huge misstatement. He had actually managed to prevent the titan's huge arm from reaching them with nothing but his fist. Mikasa had never considered him to be an average soldier, but at times it occurred to her that she might have been underestimating him slightly.

"Yeah, go ahead and call me a 'death-seeker'." Eren answered grimly. "But what did you expect me to do?" Once it had dawned on him that she had lost all hope while kneeling in the titan's shadow, he knew he had to do anything to make them both survive. They were supposed to explore the outside world with Armin and be together for many long years. Their time hadn't come yet.

"I'm not going to scold you for this, no matter how reckless it was." said Mikasa. "After all, that was what had saved us. And not only us. Otherwise there would have been casualties on our way back to the wall."

Eren straightened his back and folded hands on his lap, a mild feeling of dizziness coming over him again. He was tired of dwelling on this subject. It made him feel sick and helpless. He found Mikasa's presence appeasing, but after all the sad truth was that currently nothing could improve the situation.

"I want to promise you..." he said, "I really want to promise you that soon it'll all be just like home again."

A while later he felt Mikasa's hands closing gently around his.

"Home is wherever you are with me." she whispered, her head bowed.

The diminishing flame cast warm light on Eren's thoughtful face. Mikasa wondered whether the time was right for her as well to reveal what had been repeatedly recurring in her mind for a longer time now, but the more she thought of it, the more hesitant she grew. Perhaps it was a better choice to leave now and let him rest. The opportunity was favorable… yet she found herself seeking even the smallest reason to take the next possible one. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed the tray which she had put on the nightstand. The bowl of soup was no longer steaming.

Yes, this was a good reason. She had been sitting here long enough. She loosened her hold and straightened up, intending to get to her feet.

A firm tug at her hand didn't let her stand up, the grip on it tightened gently.

"Wait…" Eren's voice sounded wistful, as if he feared she was going to leave and never return.

Taken aback, Mikasa lowered herself slowly back onto the chair.

* * *

_…to be continued_


End file.
